You Are In love
by itsamandything
Summary: A different take on 4x07. Fluff ahead.


**You Are In Love **

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: Set during 1x07. Before heading to Vegas, they deal with T-Bag and Michael's ankle bracelet still gets cut. Just a fluff piece I thought of. **

_You can hear it in the silence,  
You can feel it on the way home  
You can see it with the lights out  
You are in love, true love  
-Taylor Swift _

Michael hadn't told Sara that he'd gotten an annulment. Self had taken care of it within their first day in LA. He he should've but he didn't. He didn't want to ask her to marry him with it barred with 'aren't you still married to a Russian stripper?'

Maybe this trip would be fruitful. He'd been to Vegas but always with work buddies throwing over expensive bachelor parties. He'd never been with someone he was in love with. She curled next to him in the 3rd row seat. Alex, Sucre and Bellick in the second row with Roland riding shotgun and Lincoln driving.

Within minutes of leaving the warehouse, Sara was asleep against his chest. "You know papi, you could go ahead and get it over with. I mean while we are there." Sucre said and he shook his head. Sara was worth more than a cheap Elvis, and cheap flowers. He wanted to shout to the world, and show it just how much he loved her.

"Not like that. It's tacky." Michael said and he caught Lincoln's gaze in the rear view mirror.

"I think you should do it. You two are gonna be together anyways. Make it official before shit blows up with Scllya and The Company." Lincoln said.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Michael reminded his older brother.

"Man, just marry her. You bought that diamond in Panama. Or did you forget?"

"It's still in my bag." He confirmed.

"Then use the damn thing." Lincoln told him pulling onto the interstate.

…..

"Michael, why is everyone acting weird?" Sara asked him getting on the next elevator.

"Sucre said we should just get married since we are here." He explained. "Oh and Lincoln and Alex are taking Sucre's side." He added and she let out a small laugh, followed by a huge grin, her head against his shoulder.

"Of course they agree with Sucre and honestly if there wasn't something in the way I wouldn't mind it. It's simple, something we need more of."

He pushed stop on the elevator. "What if there was a way we could do it, legally?" He asked her.

"What're you talking about?"

"After the conversations we had the first day in LA, I talked to Self. He had t he papers drawn up and went to Chicago himself to hand them in to Nika to sign. When this all gets done and my assets are unfrozen, I'm going to wire her the money I promised her after the escape to make sure I don't owe her anything." He explained.

Before he could say anything she threw herself in his arms. She planted a huge kiss on his lips. He walked backwards until they hit a wall, the handle hitting his back. "These elevators have cameras." He mentioned and she kissed him with a soft kiss before pulling away.

"Yes," she said to him. "To go ahead and answer your next question.

"So we're going to tell people we got married in Vegas, and engaged in an elevator?" He asked and she nodded. "We never go the traditional route."

"I like that about us." She said hitting the stop button again and the reached their floor. Sara used her key card to get into the room.

"So, two bedrooms, two pull out. We've figured most of the sleeping arrangements out. You two have the bedroom farthest away from here. Sucre and I are taking the other bedroom with a pullout Alec will be on and Roland and Bellick will be out here on the pull out." Lincoln said and Michael and Sara both blushed.

"Way to be subtle bro." Michael said and Lincoln gave him a cheeky grin.

"We are gonna go find Scadari. He's here somewhere. You two just keep it down." Sucre said and they left.

"That was bold of them." Sara said sitting her bag down on their bed.

"But convenient." Michael said and his hands were all ready tugging at her shirt.

…..

"Michael?" Lincoln said through the door.

"Come in." Michael said, shirtless with a sheet covering him. Sara was beside him wearing the shirt she'd all but ripped off of him.

"We need Sara. Scadari is at the pool. We uh need her to use her charms." Lincoln said to them and Sara rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll keep her safe." Lincoln said putting his hand over his heart.

"I'll go change." She groaned getting out of bed. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

"You just love brothers clothes don't you?" Lincoln asked and she flipped him off before closing the bathroom door. "You do it yet?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really." Michael said sitting up in the bed.

"I haven't given her the ring but we are technically engaged."

"So she knows about the annulment?"

"Yes," he answered.

"About damn time." Lincoln said. "You know I never got to see you date much growing up. Or with anyone really." Lincoln mused.

"You know me, I'm not a ladies man like you." Michael answered and Sara emerged with a gold bikini on, and a white cover up. "Holy shit." Michael said as she came to stand in front of him.

"If he doesn't hand you his card up front, he's gay." Lincoln said and Michael groaned sliding back down in the bed.

….

"Well, he's definitely not interested in women," Sara said coming back into the room, Michael coming up behind her and putting his hands around her waist. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked and he kissed the crook of her neck.

"A little." He said and she turned, smiling, and kissed him.

"Hell no." Sucre yelled from the other room.

"Sucre, I won't pass but a good looking latino will do the trick. It's Vegas, Roland said and Michael saw Lincoln try not to slap the shit out of Roland. "Between you, Alex and Bellick, it's you my friend. It's definitely you."

Sucre shot Michael and look and he just groaned. "He touches me, we will have a body to bury." Sucre said with a look of steel and went into his bathroom to change.

"See, told you this trip would be interesting." Sara said with a smile.

"You know, I've never seen you in a bikini." Michael said and she pushed him toward their room for show and tell.

….

"Sucre has a minute then I'm going down there." Lincoln said just as the door opened. He handed Sucre a beer as he handed the device to Roland.

"How close were you to that card?" Roland asked.

"Enough for him to give me $1,000." Sucre answered. "He's not gay. His wife was there." Sucre said taking a sip of the beer. "Where is everyone else?"

"Bellick and Alex are in the casino somewhere and we've been here waiting for you." Lincoln told him. "Now that, that's over with how are we going to get my brother and Sara down the isle?" Lincoln asked and they started planning.

To them, this was more important than the Scylla cards.

…..

After dinner, they all walked around the shops and the casino. At the water fountain, Michael held Sara back a little bit. "This is for you. I bought it when we first got to Panama." Michael said handing her the box. Sara was sure she felt tears welling when she looked at the ring.

It was a square halo cut, with diamonds around the band, and platinum. "You bought this when you first got there? Before you knew that I was waiting for Kellerman's testimony. Before Lincoln was free?" She asked with tears spilling. "I love you." She said, flinging herself into his arms.

When she released him, he put the ring on her finger. "Let's find a chapel." He said and she grinned.

"Finally," Lincoln said hugging Sara.

"I know you two have been scheming. What chapel did you decide on?" Michael asked him and his brother grinned.

"It's next door actually. No Elvis. Nothing cheesy. It's classic and simple." Alex said and Sara grinned. Sucre grabbed her hand to examine the ring before pulling her into a hug.

"Go with Linc and Alex to get registered. Sucre and I will be along shortly." Sara said to them.

"What're we doing?" Sucre asked.

"Finding me a dress, and finding Michael's wedding band."

About an hour later, Sucre found them with Sara waiting outside. "You'll see papi. You'll see." Sucre said. Sucre took a seat next to Lincoln and Alex. Michael went to stand at the altar in his new suit.

The music started and Sara walked in, in a white lace sleeveless dress, that was sinfully hugging her body. She held red Lillies in her hand. She walked carefully down the hall towards them.

Standing in front of Michael, Sara felt a little weak in the knees.

"I understand you two want to keep this simple?" The minister asked and they both nodded.

"Sara do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

"I do." Sara said with certainty and Michael slid the platinum wedding band on her finger, then her engagement ring.

"Michael do you take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health from this day forward?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife."

As soon as the minister said wife, Michael grand Sara by the hips and kissed her. Dipping her in the process. "We did it Mrs. Scofield." He said and she placed her palms on each of his cheeks, kissing him again.


End file.
